A World Without PrueWith Prue? pt 2
by P3E
Summary: The rest of the story unfolds, and all questions are answered...well most of them. Please rate and review! Thanks for reading. : Enjoy!


**ACT 3 **

_Opening shot: a dreamlike view of the first level sitting room_

_Cut to: Phoebe glancing nervously around the corner_

Phoebe: Where the hell am I?

_Sound over: footsteps falling in a room nearby_

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe cautiously following the sound. She sneaks a look into the conservatory to see three children playing: Wyatt-5 yrs old, Chris -3yrs old, and an unknown female child about 1yr old. The female child lies on her back on a play mat. Chris sits beside her holding her pacifier, and Wyatt stands above them holding a bottle._

Wyatt: I'm going to do it this time Chris.

Chris: Nu uh! Aunt Paige said me! Give it! (Chris tries to grab the bottle)

Wyatt: Aunt Phoebe, tell Chris to stop.

_Cut to: a view of a surprised Phoebe. She comes into full view._

Phoebe: You can see me?

Paige: (voice over) Of course they can see you.

_Cut to: Paige walking into the conservatory_

Paige: Are you ok Phoebe?

Phoebe: Not at all… I mean yes. Yes I am…fine.

_Cut to: a view of the baby, Wyatt, and Chris_

Wyatt: Stop!

_Cut to: Paige stepping into the shot. She takes the bottle._

Paige: If you're going to fight then neither of you will do it. How about that?

Wyatt: Who then?

Paige: The baby does have a mother you know.

_Cut to: Phoebe taking a few steps back as Paige looks at her_

_Cut to: an outside view of the real manor._

_Cut to: the attic where Piper stands glowering at Leo, Coop, and Paige._

Leo: Piper…

Piper: If you come near me Leo I will blow you to pieces. How could you keep this from me? (To Paige) How could you keep this from me?

Paige: We didn't know how to tell you Piper.

Piper: So that means don't? You try, Paige, you find a way.

Coop: Phoebe was scared. She wanted to find out everything she could before coming to you just in case this didn't pan out.

Piper: That's not a good enough reason. She'll have to do a hell of a lot better than that.

_Cut to: a wide view of everyone standing awkwardly in the attic. Everyone is silent for a moment. _

Paige: Are you ok Piper?

Piper: Later… so what exactly did she see?

Leo: Prue alive in the future.

Piper: That's it?

Leo: Pretty much.

Piper: So she's doing what now?

Paige: We cast a spell that was supposed to let her see the vision again, but something happened.

Piper: What?

Paige: She disappeared.

Piper: So you have no idea where she is.

Paige: No.

Piper: (chuckles) This is unbelievable. Paige, start scrying for Phoebe. If that doesn't work find a spell. Do whatever you have to just get her back here now.

_Cut to: a view of Paige going to a small round table set up in the attic and picking up a scrying crystal. She begins searching for Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to Coop._

Piper: Coop, you have ways of finding people through love right? Well you love Phoebe more than anything, so if anyone can find her it's you. Bye.

_Cut to: Coop hearting out of the attic without a word._

_Cut to: a view of Leo looking at her expectantly_

Leo: Is there something you want me to do?

Piper: You're a mortal Leo. What the hell can you do for me now? (She exits)

_Cut to: a view of Leo obviously very wounded._

_Cut to: a view of Paige looking up to him. She has stopped scrying._

Paige: She didn't mean that, Leo. She's just…

Leo: …upset.

Paige: I think it's a lot more than that.

Leo: We should've…

Paige: I know.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She picks up the crystal to resume the search. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper coming down the attic stairs. She holds her stomach as if to keep from falling apart. _

_Cut to: Piper and Leo's bedroom entrance. Piper enters and locks the door. At first she is standing with her face to the door so her face isn't shown. After a minute she turns and breaks down. Piper falls to the floor sobbing violently but trying to keep quiet so no one can hear. _

_Cut to: the dreamlike manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe standing awkwardly by Paige who now holds the baby in her arms. _

Phoebe: You mean I'm…that's my…

Paige: Baby? Phoebe, are you feeling ok?

Phoebe: Yea why?

_Sound over: a baby crying_

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt looking very bored._

Wyatt: That's the other.

Phoebe: There are two of them?

Paige: Of course.

Wyatt: Why did you have two together? They cry a lot more.

Paige: Here Pheebs, hold Portia. I have to get Peggy.

Phoebe: Portia? Peggy?

Paige: Yes, my daughters

Phoebe: Your daughters?

Paige: Yes, Phoebe. Portia, Peggy: my daughters, the twins…remember?

Phoebe: I think I need to sit down.

Paige: Never mind. Wyatt, help me please buddy.

_Cut to: Paige exiting the conservatory with baby Portia in her arms. Wyatt follows her. After a minute, Chris gets up to run after them. He stumbles but then gets back up again. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe walking back into the sitting room. She thinks out loud._

Phoebe: Ok…this is all very fun, but I didn't come here for this. I need to find a way out of here, but how can I do that when I don't know where here is? I need help…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe heading to the staircase. _

_Cut to: a view of the real manor. Paige still stands at the table scrying for Phoebe. She puts the crystal on the table and sighs._

Paige: Screw it.

_Cut to: Paige stalks over to the Book. She flips through it until she finds the spell she's looking for._

Paige: Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies.

Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.

Sister Phoebe I summon thee, blood to blood return to me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige waiting for the spell to take effect. When nothing happens, she slams the Book shut._

_Cut to: Piper entering the attic. _

Piper: Anything?

Paige: Nothing. Nothing at all she's nowhere.

Piper: Paige, don't be ridiculous she has to be somewhere. We just have to find out where. Have you tried sensing her?

Paige: Three times.

Piper: And?

Paige: A big, fat nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She is staring off into space, distracted._

_Cut to: a view of Paige._

Paige: Piper?

Piper: Hmm.

Paige: Are you ok?

Piper: Not even remotely. Where's Leo?

Paige: The boys woke up. He's feeding them. Don't be angry with…

Piper: Paige…just…don't. Coop!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige glancing upwards. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop hearting into the attic._

Piper: Did you find anything?

Coop: Not really.

Paige: What do you mean not really?

Coop: I looked for her everywhere; tried to find her heart in the present, past, and future. I only found traces.

Piper: What hell does that mean?

Coop: When I searched through the past and present I didn't find anything, but when I went to the future, everything was muddled. There wasn't a clear future for you.

Paige: You…as in us? The Charmed ones, us?

Coop: You were all there. The evidence that your souls existed was in tact, but there were also traces of Phoebe's soul. It was the one that belonged in this time though, not the soul of her future.

Piper: Can't you get a lock on it? Focus harder.

Coop: I can't.

Paige: What do you mean you can't? Just focus on her more.

Coop: Your future for whatever reason is very unclear right now. Anything I do to intrude upon that could throw it even more out of balance, and could possibly erase it for good. And if our Phoebe has her soul in that time…it could erase her too.

Paige: Erase her?

Coop: Kill her. Her soul would never be able to return to this time.

Piper: So what are we supposed to do now?

Coop: Wait.

_Cut to: a view of Piper looking very scared. _

_Cut to: Phoebe is standing outside of the closed attic door. Inside the attic she hears voices._

_Sound over: Piper is talking to someone._

Piper: You're going to hurt yourself.

Voice: No, I'm not Piper.

Piper: Yes… you are.

Voice: How?

Piper: I don't know you could pop a blood vessel or something.

Voice: (laughs) Ok, Piper, overdramatic much. I'll be fine.

Piper: You've never tried anything like this before it could be very dangerous. What if I can't put you back together again? Last time there were two of you for a whole day.

Voice: Look, Piper, I've got this thing down by now.

Piper: That's what you said last time.

Voice: I know, but you know how this works all right. We have to practice until we get complete control.

Piper: Fine, but Prue I swear…if…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe still outside the door. At the mention of Prue's name she pushes to hard against the door._

_Cut to: a view from the inside of the attic. The door opens and Phoebe, who was resting on it, falls face down to the ground. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks up._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands behind the Book of Shadows. _

_Pan to: Prue standing in front of her looking down at Phoebe. She is very much alive._

Piper: Pheebs…

Prue: …what on earth are you doing?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She pushes herself up to sit on her knees._

Phoebe: Looking for you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Prue. They both still stare down at Phoebe. _

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a dreamlike view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Phoebe stands in front of Prue and Piper._

Prue: Pheebs, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Phoebe: (She laughs nervously) Oh boy.

Piper: Phoebe what's wrong with you?

Phoebe: Why does everyone keep asking me that?

Piper: Why are you acting so weird?

Phoebe: I'm not I just… this doesn't seem off to you Piper?

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Prue. She's here… like really here. Right now.

Prue: Pheebs, I'm always here.

Phoebe: But you were gone... how is this possible?

Prue: Okay Pheebs, you're really scaring me now. What's the matter?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks desperately at Prue and then at Piper. _

Phoebe: Nothing. I'm ok.

Prue: Are you sure? (Prue approaches her)

Phoebe: Yeah. (Prue leans in to hug her)

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe over Prue's shoulder. She fights to hold back tears._

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Phoebe as they separate._

Phoebe: So what are you girls working on?

Piper: A way to bring Prue back.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: From astral projecting myself into more than one place at a time. If it works I can be at three or four places at once instead of just two.

Phoebe: Oh. You can do that?

Prue: It's happened before.

Piper: Yeah, her power advanced at random. We were standing there and suddenly there were three of her.

Prue: But then I couldn't put myself back together.

Piper: There were two Prue's walking around all day, Pheebs, how do you not remember that?

Phoebe: (laughs nervously) No idea.

Piper: Well now she's trying to do it again.

Prue: I can and I will. Watch this.

_Cut to: Phoebe takes a step back from Prue._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She astral projects so that there are two of her. Both the real Prue and her astral self then begin to focus their energy together. _

_Cut to: Piper standing in front of the Book of Shadows (pan to) the third Prue materializing in front of her._

Phoebe: My vision.

_Cut to: a view of the three Prue's all looking very proud._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She rolls her eyes._

_Cut to: Piper and Leo's bedroom entrance. Piper enters. She sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands._

_Cut to: Leo appearing in the doorway._

Leo: Piper.

Piper: (she looks up at him) Where are the boys?

Leo: They're with Coop and Paige downstairs.

Piper: Did they eat? (She rises and begins to leave the room)

Leo: The boys are fine Piper. You're obviously very upset with me and you have every reason to be, but can you talk to me about it please?

Piper: I don't want to talk to you Leo.

Leo: Maybe, but you need to.

Piper: No. What I need is for my family to not keep secrets from me. What I need is a husband who tells me what I need to know. What I need …is to get out of this room.

Leo: I'm not letting you leave Piper.

Piper: You think you can stop me?

Leo: Piper, that's enough. You're letting your anger consume you, and acting just like you did when you became a fury.

Piper: Oh, really! Well let's go back to why I became a fury… oh yeah my sister died! You saw what it did to me then, every step of the way, and you kept this from me.

Leo: I didn't mean to hurt you.

Piper: Oh, wow, fabulous job, Leo. Thank you for protecting me.

_Cut to: Piper pacing away from Leo. She then wheels around to face him suddenly._

Piper: Coop's loyalty is to Phoebe and he knows nothing about Prue, so of course he wouldn't tell me. Paige had no connection to Prue either. All she saw was how shut down I was after her death, so maybe I can understand why she wouldn't tell me. But you… Not only have we been together the past eight years, so you know me better than anyone else, but you were there from the beginning. You saw the start of this whole witchy mess, and were watching my whole life before I had a clue you even existed. You saw me grow with her, learn from her, love her…and you saw how her death almost killed me too, literally. So there is no reason on this earth that I can think of as to why you wouldn't tell me.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: I trusted you Leo.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: No.

_Cut to: Piper exiting the bedroom._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He lets her leave, then sits on the bed staring into nothing._

_Cut to: a view of the sitting room. Paige sits holding Chris. Wyatt is on the floor coloring. _

_Cut to: Coop hearting into the room_

Paige: Well?

Coop: She's still there. She's ok though.

Paige: How do you know that?

Coop: I can read the condition of her heart. She's overwhelmed but it's the happy kind.

Paige: Great, well if she's happy there we'll never get her back.

Coop: She has to come back.

Paige: How do you figure?

Coop: Her soul is out of sync there: it doesn't belong. It's probably one of the reasons why it's so out of balance. It will eventually force her to come back to the time it's supposed to exist in.

Paige: Our time.

Coop: Exactly.

_Sound over: a cell phone ringing_

_Cut to: Paige reaching inside her pocket. Henry is calling._

Paige: Here, take him. (Paige hands Chris to Wyatt) Hello?

Henry: (voice over) Paige? Is everything ok? It's been hours.

Paige: I'm sorry honey. There's a lot going on here.

Henry: (voice over) There's a lot going on with us too.

Paige: I know, and I promise I'll be home in a bit to talk to you about it soon, but I'm really needed here.

Henry: (voice over) Anything I can do?

Paige: Just… be there.

Henry: (voice over) I can do that… Paige…

Paige: Yeah?

Henry: I love you.

Paige: I love you too. (She hangs up the phone)

_Cut to: a view of Piper descending the staircase._

Piper: How's it going down here?

Paige: Nothing's changed. How are you and Leo?

Piper: Nothing's changed.

Paige: Piper, he never meant to hurt you. He thought he was doing the right thing.

Piper: Yeah, I know. We'll be ok.

_Cut to: Wyatt looking up at Piper. She smiles down at him._

Piper: We can talk about Leo and me later. Right now we have to keep looking for…

Paige: Phoebe!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe teleporting into the sitting room. She glances around completely confused._

_Cut to: Piper and Paige looking very surprised to see her._

_Cut to: a view of Coop looking up to see her._

Phoebe: What happened? Where am I?

Piper: You're in the manor.

Phoebe: Am I still in the future?

Paige: You're in the present.

Phoebe: Why? What happened?

Piper: What kind of spell did you two cast exactly?

Paige: One to take her to her vision of the future.

Phoebe: So I could see if I'd missed anything the first time.

Coop: The spell must have played out then. You saw everything you were supposed to see.

Piper: What did you see?

Phoebe: I saw… Prue. She was alive.

Piper: Ok, now here's a bigger question. Why the hell didn't you tell me?

Phoebe: I am so sorry Piper. I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up of having her back if there really wasn't a way.

Piper: That's not good enough Pheebs.

Phoebe: I know, and I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me.

Piper: Thanks for the permission. I can't believe you.

Phoebe: OK, look Piper, you can be mad at me all you want, but it doesn't change what I saw.

Piper: Fine. What did you see?

_Cut to: Phoebe looking around nervously at everyone._

_Cut to: a view of Leo coming down the stairs. He pauses on the last step._

_Cut to: Piper looking at him and then quickly looking away._

Phoebe: She was alive, Piper. I mean, really alive. She was there with us just like before… (She faces Paige) and there was you, and there were babies. It was all just so normal… as if she'd never…

Piper: As if she'd never died.

Phoebe: Yeah.

_Cut to: Leo looking very thoughtful_

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks as if she's lost: completely unable to find her way home._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sits on the sofa and turns to face Leo who still stands on the stairs._

Phoebe: I mean, I know it's crazy, but is this really possible? Leo?

Leo: It has to be, otherwise…

Phoebe: I wouldn't have seen it.

Paige: How?

Leo: I don't know.

Coop: There's no telling now what your future holds.

Paige: Everything is different now.

Piper: But we can find her.

Phoebe: Piper…

Piper: We can.

_Cut to: a view of Piper heading for the staircase._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She gets up and stops Piper in her tracks._

Phoebe: What are you going to do Piper?

Piper: Anything I can. I'm going to find her Pheebs.

Phoebe: I don't like it Piper. You can't do anything until we learn more.

Piper: Then we'll learn. We'll do whatever we have to…everyone. I don't care what it takes.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sighs._

_Cut to: a view of a very determined Piper. _

Piper: I'm getting my sister back.

_Cut to: looks of unease from Phoebe. An exchanged worrisome glance between Leo and Paige_

_Cut to: Coop looking a little helpless_

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She's not budging an inch. _

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
